Pixel gun 3d war: THE HATE MUST STOP!: Part 2
The following may contain strong launguage. When Sean turned around, he said,"Well well, look at that. Some stupid morons tryna stop me. Tell you what, how about you go back to your pathetic game and continue to be crybabies. That's what you guys should be doing right now. Ha ha hahhhhhhhhhh *COUGH* *GASP* *wheeze* *ACK*' But Mlgdash pulled out a weapon we've never seen him use before. It was the Black hole. "HAH! that stupid thing will not stop me." Sean exclaimed. But Minecraftian, Uber, and Surpriseyou1 all took out the Black hole with the most powerful modules in the game. "In 3 seconds, I want you guys to shoot at the same time" said Ecko. "1, 2, 3, FIRE!!!" they all shot their Black holes and there was a giant purple explosion. After the purple smoke cleared, there was Sean, on the ground, hardly moving. A giant group of people gathered around Sean, with Eso, Everletcher, and other players. "I want you to get us out of here, or I will vaporize you with my Reflector." Sean just laughed. "Oh, Esoteric inc, what a scummy tryhard you are. Ecko, why did you ruin the game when you are just a big, fat, pathetic noob? The Pixel gun wiki is dead as f*** anyways, just like the game is now." "YOU SHUT YOUR B**** A** UP NOW!!!!!!!" Eso shouted. "If you want to say Pixel gun 3d is ded af now, give me some proof." Ecko said. "Oh, i'll give you proof alright." Sean said with a chuckle. "Look how s*** the game is now. Everyone is saying it now. They're calling the devs dumba**es, greedy, stupid, and pathetic retards that can't give a s***. This game used to be good, now it's just pathetic trash. Admit it. IS THAT GOOD ENOUGH PROOF FOR YA, YOU STUPID FAT PATHETIC RETARDED DUMBA**?????? HUH??" No one said a word for 10 seconds. Minecraftian said, "when Ecko said 'give him proof', he ment how many players are still in the game. If you can't tell us, then you should just shut the hell up." Sean said, "Hah, probaly less then 10k players." "IS THAT SO????" Mlgdash said. "If you claim this game has less then 10k players left, tell me where you got that info." "I can't do that, but since everyone said this game's dead now, i'll bet you 100% that this game died in 2018." Sean said with a evil smile."Y'know, maybe you should just listen to the haters. If you guys just let the game die a horrible death, you guys won't be here in the first place. If-" "Alright, we get it." Mlgdash said. "Wait, you understand the truth of this game now?" Sean asked. "NAH." Mlgdash shot a rocket at Sean and blew him ten km away from him. But Sean had a glowing effect on him. Then a bright burst of light exploded and everything was white for 10 seconds. Category:Anti-hate